A Sad Ending to A Long Struggle
by ImaginationHasNoLimits
Summary: On the side stood a picture frame of a girl in her teen years smiling with glistening brown eyes. The girl had medium toned skin and dark brown curly wavy hair. The eulogist spoke in a calm steady voice that came from years of control and experience. "Today we say goodbye to a dearly loved one..." One shot and AU.


"Clary, pass the ball to Maia!" Luke, our soccer coach shouted. Coach took practice way too seriously. "Good things come to those who work their butts off," was his motto and man, did he stick to it. We hear it every practice which is more than we need. Hannah was our right midfielder and play center. Hannah faked a left and passed the ball to me using the inside of her left foot. I quickly made my way down the field. I made it passed the defense and was going for my shot when my vision started to blur. I couldn't focus on Isabelle, the goalie. My head was pounding and I started to slow down my dribbling. All of the sudden everything blacked out. The last thing I heard was a deep scratchy voice calling out my name.

* * *

The sky was a dreary shade of gray. A small group of close family and friends have gathered for a sad ending. Everyone was dressed in black, women in dresses and men in suits and some wore a solemn look upon their face. Others disguised their tears with cold raindrops pouring from the dark sky. In the middle of the group laid a black coffin wet with raindrops. On the side stood a picture frame of a girl in her teen years smiling with glistening brown eyes. The girl had dark toned skin and dark brown curly wavy hair. The eulogist spoke in a calm steady voice that came from years of control and experience. "Today we say goodbye to a dearly loved one. Although she had fallen victim to cancer, she still pressed on forward with a smile everyday. She didn't let her health affect her perspective on life. She made plans to reach her dream and never stopped believing that she would get better. She fought with all her strength to overcome the darkness that loomed over her but unfortunately she lost her battle very recently. It is truely sad that she cannot be here with us today and although we cannot change fate, we will honor her memory, always. Maia Roberts, may you finally rest in peace."

"May a member of the family come up and speak,"

Henry, Maia's dad stepped up with a page of paper in his clutches. The paper was splotched with drops of water. It was crumpled in it's holder's grasp. Maia was always a daddy's little girl. The lost must be very painful for him. Even though the rain disguised his tears, Henry's red puffy eyes made it clear that he had been crying. "Maia was so young and yet she had been out through so much. She had always dreamed of being a all-star soccer player and making it into the Olympics. At the peaking age of 15, Maia was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma in it's third stage. When Maia found out, she was devastated and cried for days and Maia wasn't the type to cry easily. She was a tough girl that was always happy. She always put people's worries before her's. At stage 3 into Hodgkin's Lymphoma, Maia had an 80% chance of survival with the right treatment. When she heard this, Maia made it her goal to be cured of cancer. Our family was never very well off and we couldn't pay for the hospitable bills but, Maia had such great friends and together they made a campaign to raise money for cancer treatments, not just for Maia but for other families that don't have the money for the cancer treatments. Even though Maia wasn't close to many people at school, everyone at her school pitched in to help fundraise the money for her cancer treatment. All the money that is still being raised is still going to all those families out there that need it. Maia would have loved that she managed to inspire so many people to make a difference in people's lives, to make their dark world a little brighter. As the days passed on, Maia didn't lose hope or faith. She keep waiting and obediently listened to the doctor's instruction. Lots of families came to visit her in the hospital, and her soccer team visited her every week to keep her company. Spending her days in the hospital, Maia watched soccer and cheered on her favourite teams. Even in her condition, Maia's dream to be in a major soccer team did not waver. I...I remember when Maia's favourite team won the FIFA World Cup. She was so happy and for that one moment, cancer didn't shadow in her mind. Maia went through her first treatment of chemotherapy. She was getting better but she was still not fully cured of cancer. She didn't let that fact break her spirits and she patiently waited until she could receive more treatment. During the waiting process, Hodgkin's Lymphoma moved into it's fourth stage. This left her with only a 65% chance of survival. Although Maia was saddened by this fact, she took that affliction as a challenge to keep pushing forward. She was able to recover from the chemotherapy before the cancer hit stage 5. Having recover from the forsaid treatment, she was able to receive treatment again. This time it was radiation therapy but, at this time her body was too weak and she passed away last week from the side effects of the cancer treatment. She never got to live her dream," and at this point Henry was sobbing, "and...we will never get to see her grow up into that brilliant woman that she was meant to be. Maia, know that your mom and I will always love. You're in a safe place now." After finishing his speech, Henry slowly moved back to his wife's side. Daniel, Maia's older brother, silently step forward and placed 16 white roses on Maia's coffin. If this was a movie, you could tell right now that sad, depressing music would start playing as they lowered the coffin 6 feet under, people dressed in black sobbing with their hearts screaming for the feeling of loss to stop, people slowly leaving, and the family standing in the pouring rain with swollen eyes and weariness present in their form

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. This was a project for language class and I decide to base it on Maia. I want people to know that cancer does not have to hit you close to home for you to care. This is a one-shot. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated but no hate please._**


End file.
